


Gravity

by SnakeBytes



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Alien anatomy, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Biting, Blowjobs, Bulges and Nooks, Confessions, Couch Sex, FTM Reader, FTx reader, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Messy, Netflix and Chill, Nook Eating (Homestuck), Nook Fingering (Homestuck), Oral, Other, Reader is AFAB and takes testosterone but no pronouns are specified, Sloppy Makeouts, Tentabulges (Homestuck), but also you want him to own your entire system, mallek has a thing for feeding reader but its only briefly suggested, mallek is a switch because he is too soft to be a top and too smug to be a bottom, mallek purrs because i am a fool and weak for that shit, reader is also a switch because holy shit its fun to push mallek's buttons, very light stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnakeBytes/pseuds/SnakeBytes
Summary: You and Mallek have known each other for about a month now. You find yourself fighting flushed feelings for him, but his constant flirting does not make them easy to ignore. After taking a dip in the underground river, he takes you back home and cooks a delicious meal for you. The two of you settle down to watch TV and mutual feelings become apparent.
Relationships: Mallek Adalov/MSPA Reader, Mallek Adalov/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 135





	Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> This came to happen because I am absolutely full of love for Mallek Adalov and just *really* had to get it out in writing. If it seems overly mushy or anything, I apologize, because it's truly a reflection of all my overflowing emotions for this sweetheart. It's the first thing I've written in actual years, so I hope it's not bad. Let me know your thoughts in the comments, if you feel so inclined!

The air in the elevator was cool against your wet skin, making you shiver. This time, your wetness wasn’t from throwing Mallek’s palmhusk into the water and getting pushed in. No, the two of you had gone to his quiet underground river, looking for some peace, but instead had found a couple of young trolls playing by the water– probably other residents of the apartment building. When one of them slipped and fell in, you jumped in after them out of pure instinct. The water had proven too much for you again, though, and Mallek had jumped in to come to both of your rescue. The two of you had just dropped the young trolls off on their floor after a firm scolding, and were headed back to Mallek’s apartment.

It had been a month or so since you and Mallek had met for the first time, and you had been spending a lot of time with him. He was easy to be around– he was happy to let you chill at his hive, and never tried to lock you in a murder dungeon, or take you to the church of a clown cult, or sacrifice you to a crowd of rabid fans so he could get a closer look at his celebrity crush. Yeah, Mallek was good. You had even started to regularly scavenge from scrap heaps with Charun, taking anything that looked like it might be robotic tech and bringing it to the cerulean troll. More often than not, it ended up being useless junk, but he always appreciated the effort. Over the last few weeks, you had come to realize the fact that you had some… more than friendly thoughts about the troll. You figured it was best to ignore the feelings and act like you were just Platonic McFriendly, but Mallek’s habit of giving you flirty looks and comments as if they were nothing _really_ didn’t make it any easier.

Beside you, Mallek was just as soaked as yourself. His hair was pushed back off his face, his eyes big and blue, downcast towards the floor. He seemed deep in thought. 

When he felt your gaze on him, his face lifted to make eye contact. He gave a lazy grin, his one long fang glinting in the low light. “you look cold;” and you gave a little nod, returning his smile.

The elevator stopped as soon as the words left his mouth, opening up to his loft. He gestured for you to go ahead of him, which you did, your teeth chattering slightly. 

“Here; sit down; ill get you a towel and something to wear;” Mallek hurriedly scooped some of his shit off the downstairs couch and patted the cushion. In seconds he had bounded up the stairs, and you heard the opening and closing of drawers. You sat and drew your arms in close around you, shivering as you waited. He was back quickly, and handed you a folded, cerulean colored towel. He was still shirtless, but had an identical towel around his shoulders, and his hair was fluffed up like he’d just dried it off. The softness and warmth was welcomed as you wrapped the towel around your torso, soaking up what water was left, then standing up to dry your legs. 

As you stood up to hand Mallek the towel, his glance snapped up from where he’d been watching you. It seemed like the fixation on your legs was somewhat of a universal constant among trolls. He traded you swiftly for a pair of sweatpants and a black hoodie with his sign on the front. “Put those on;”

“Thank you,” you managed to get out. You waited a beat. He hadn’t given you instructions on where to change, did he want you to take off your clothes right here in front of him? You knew he had a bathroom, but maybe trolls were less shy about nudity than humans, or something...

“No worries...hey; you look hungry; get comfortable here and ill make you something to eat;”

You smiled up gratefully at him. Your stomach stirred a little, and you realized you _were_ actually quite hungry. Starving, even. Come to think of it, when was the last time you ate? “Is there anything I can do to help?” 

“Nah; i got it; thanks though; you just put those on and warm up;” With a little smile, he left the room for the kitchen. For such a tired looking guy, he sure was quick on his feet when he wanted to be. 

Once you started hearing the clattering of dishes and the cabinets opening and closing, you finally slipped out of your damp clothing and got Mallek’s on. Even though he was on the shorter side of the trolls you’d met, his clothes were a little big on you. You rolled up the cuffs on the pants a couple of times so you wouldn’t trip. 

Settling back down on the couch, you savored the warmth of Mallek’s hoodie. The inside was blissfully soft and fluffy, and it smelled good-- a warm combination of cologne and spices you couldn’t name. Almost like a... a bakery, or honey-sweetened chai tea. You wondered if this was how Mallek smelled when you got close to him. A butterfly stirred in your stomach and you settled into the hoodie a little deeper. 

Thoughts drifted through your mind. You thought about your time on Alternia, the friends you’d made, the places you’d explored. You thought about Diemen and wondered how he met Mallek. You thought about Skylla and Lady, and the kindness with which she treated you. You thought about sinking into that sopor slime tub and relaxing with her. You thought about Mallek’s strong hands pulling you out of the water and thumping you on the back. You imagined those strong arms around you, holding you like they would never let go. 

You hadn’t really realized just how tired you were, but your mind was pleasantly fuzzy and the warmth surrounding you was just _so_ very comfortable. Before long, you were swallowed up by a deep, relaxing sleep.

“Hey there robobuddy;”

You woke blearily to Mallek’s soft voice close to you, and a gentle hand on your shoulder. You blinked your eyes open and saw his face above you. You’d ended up partially lying down on the couch, your feet still on the ground. He had cleared the rest of the computer shit off and was sitting next to you. 

Something smelled amazing, and by the time your eyes came into focus on the plate Mallek held in his other hand, your mouth was watering slightly. You sat up, smiling at him and rubbing sleep from your eye. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep, I guess I just got too comfortable,” you murmured. Your sentence was finished with a yawn, which you unsuccessfully tried to stifle. 

As you opened your eyes again, Mallek was looking at you with a certain softness in his gaze. When your eyes met his, a tiny flush came into his cheeks, and he redirected his stare to the food he held. “You dont need to apologize; but you shouldnt fall asleep on the loungeplank; youll get nightmares;” 

You decided not to explain to him that you didn’t actually sleep in sopor slime, instead scooting a little closer to where he sat and eyeing the plate. Maybe platter was a better word– there was at least enough food for two people, but with how hungry you were, it probably wouldn’t be hard to finish the whole thing. There were some Alternian vegetables and a helping of something you recognized-- grubloaf-- but the largest portion of the plate was occupied by some kind of sliced meat, seared and juicy. It looked positively heavenly. “Did you cook all of this?”

Mallek’s eyes met yours again, a little sparkle in them. “Heh; yeah; and there = more where this came from...I like to cook; it = kinda therapeutic; distracts me from my problems;”

His words reminded you of everything he had confided in you, and you gave him a smile, trying not to show the sadness behind it. His eyes were so tired, and he had sounded so weary when he was talking to you the night you met, like he was on the verge of defeat. You thought about the way he had interrupted himself to cover up his insecurities about other hackers working with him, and wondered what else troubled him behind his cool facade. You shook off the train of thought when your stomach gave a loud grumble, reminding you of the food. “Wow, this.. Looks amazing, thank you!” 

“I hope it = ok; i dont normally have– uh; i dont normally share my cooking with anyone else;”

“It seriously looks and smells better than anything I had back on my home planet.”

“Heh; now youre just being nice; here; take it; im going to go get a plate for myself;”

You thanked him again and took the plate. Normally you’d be polite and wait until your host returned to begin, but you were so hungry that it was impossible to resist. You dug into the meat, cutting a strip into a couple chunks and biting into the first excitedly. 

_Shit,_ that was good. You had no idea what kind of animal, or, like, weird bug, this stuff came from, but frankly, you didn’t care. It was rich and juicy, the trimming of fat melted in your mouth, and the seasoning was _perfect_. As soon as the first bite hit your stomach it was impossible to stop. By the time Mallek was back with his own, slightly smaller plate, you had easily eaten half of the meat, clearing a good quarter of your dish. You didn’t notice how he stopped when he saw you eating so enthusiastically, and had to look away to clear the blush on his face, but you did notice when he came and sat next to you, a little closer than before. “Youre gonna get a stomach ache if you eat too fast; slow down;” 

It was your turn to blush, embarrassed at how ravenous you were acting. “S-sorry, it’s just.. Really fucking good, and I’m so hungry, I can’t help it.” 

Mallek’s eyes widened for a split second and he cleared his throat, turning his attention to his own plate and beginning to slice his own meat. “Im glad you like it; there = more in the meal block if youre still hungry when youre done;” 

Meal block…? Oh, right. Kitchen. You thanked him and pulled your legs up onto the couch, crossing them so you had a better surface to set your plate on, and continued eating, a little slower now. You decided to try the vegetables, if that’s what they were. They looked like some kind of thick plant stalk sliced into manageable pieces, mixed with what could be the Alternian equivalent of bean sprouts. The stalks were tender and delicious, giving a slight pop as you bit into them. Their flavor wasn’t particularly strong, but was slightly salty and, ultimately, almost as good as the meat. After a few bites you forgot to eat slowly, wolfing down the rest of the veggies with startling speed. Your stomach was starting to feel a little full, but your brain wasn’t really aware of this. You registered only the amazing flavor of the food and the desire to eat _more._ Plus, you hadn’t even tried the grubloaf yet. You turned your attention to this as you finished the vegetables, cutting off a bite and eating it along with a chunk of meat. It was better than any grubloaf you’d had so far-- a pleasant sweet flavour with subtle spices, the delicate basting of sauce the perfect enhancement to the taste. 

When there was only about a fifth of your plate remaining, you realized how full you were starting to feel. Your stomach was rounded– despite Mallek’s hoodie being too big for you, you were definitely filling it out better than before. Still, the food was so good, it would be impossible to stop eating now. Not to mention rude; Mallek had cooked all this food for you, you felt like not finishing it would let him down. You ate more slowly now, using the grubloaf to soak up the sauce on the plate. By the time you got to the last piece of meat, swallowing was getting difficult, but you managed without any significant discomfort. The full feeling was welcome after not eating for many days. You were, however, starting to get tired again. 

“Here; let me take your plate; do you want more;” Mallek had also finished his food and he stood, taking your plate from you. 

You blinked up at him, a content smile on your face. “Thank you, I’m pretty full though. That was the best food I think I’ve ever had, you’re a really good cook.”

“Thanks; glad to hear it; this = my favorite recipe so i thought you might like it too;” he beamed, taking the plates into the kitchen. It crossed your mind that this may have been the most genuine smile you’d ever seen on his face.

Your feet were starting to get a little cold, and you looked for something to put over yourself. You spotted a blanket in a pile that had been cast off the couch, and leaned over to grab it, careful not to disrupt any of his equipment. Your stomach gave a groan of protest, and a burp found its way out of your mouth, but it settled mostly-comfortably when you sat back down, warm blanket wrapped around your whole body. 

Mallek returned to find you swaddled on the couch. He grabbed a remote and plunked down beside you. “Want to watch something; ive got every television streaming service you can think of hooked up;”

“Yeah, that sounds nice! I don’t know any of your shows or movies here, though…” 

“That = alright; you like sci fi;” He switched on some kind of TV that sat opposite the couch. It looked relatively similar to an Earth TV, but with some bioluminescence on the sides, and… were those insectoid legs at the base? 

“I love sci-fi, I might fall asleep, though.” You said. Your eyes were already heavy. 

“That = fine; if you pass out here ill just carry you to my recuperacoon; youre more than welcome to spend the day here;”

“Thanks, Mallek– though, actually, on Earth, we don’t have recuperacoons. I don’t get nightmares, not like you guys do, anyways. We sleep on a bed, it’s like a couch, but bigger and totally flat, with blankets and pillows. So I would be ok here.”

“...huh; ok; that = interesting…” a pause as he scrolled through the options on the screen. “well; if you want to try the recuperacoon; it = big enough for two;” Mallek kept his eyes fixed on the TV as he spoke to you, fending off the color rising in his cheeks. As he selected the movie he wanted, he pressed another button on the remote, which turned off most of the lights around you. “That = only if you want though; no pressure;”

That same butterfly that stirred in your stomach before seemed to have brought some friends this time. Unless that was just the fullness of your stomach talking. “Y-yeah, that actually sounds nice, I’ll give it a shot.”

“Sweet;" he actually turned to grin at you this time, and the light from the TV disguised his blush. “Oh; the seat reclines if you want;” he pulled a lever on his side of the couch and a footrest came up. You did the same, stretching out and rearranging the blanket. After a pause, when Mallek had turned back to the TV, you scooted a little closer and stretched out half of the blanket so it covered him as well. He looked at you with wide eyes, startled. 

“I thought you might want some blanket too, you look cold without your hoodie.”

“Ah– that = sweet of you; thanks robobud;” He adjusted under the blanket and edged a little closer to you. After a few minutes, your eyelids were heavy and you could feel sleep around the corner. You tentatively leaned your head against his shoulder. Friends do that, right? Yeah, for sure. It was fine to have some friendly cuddling on the couch when watching TV, you reassured yourself. 

Mallek tensed with surprise at your touch, but quickly relaxed. After a moment of uncertainty, he put his arm around your waist, pulling you a little closer and letting his cheek brush the top of your head. Whoah, yeah. There was a whole colony of butterflies in your stomach now. His skin was colder than you expected, but warmed up before long from your body heat. You sighed and nuzzled into his neck, taking a deep breath in. He did, in fact, smell the same as his hoodie– sweet and warm, overwhelmingly comforting, giving you a sense of being _home_ which had been amiss for far too long. One of your arms went around Mallek’s back and the other around his bare chest, feeling it rise and fall with his breathing. He gave a little hum and laid his other hand– the one not around your waist– atop your arm. Holy cow, that was nice. Why didn't you try cuddling with him sooner? It was almost surprising how naturally he seemed to accept your contact, but that was... Totally a friend thing. Yeah. You weren't gonna even _think_ about reading into it any further.

You laid there peacefully, savoring the sense of security, drifting towards sleep. The sounds of the movie grew fuzzy in the background.

Just as you were about to fall asleep, you felt Mallek adjusting again. He sat up and turned so he was leaning back against the armrest, bringing his legs onto the couch. His other hand came around and he easily moved you so you were laying on top of him rather than leaning on his side. You were small enough that you wouldn’t crush him, and he was clearly quite comfortable with your full weight atop him. You sleepily adjusted to the new position, re-wrapping your arms around his torso, your face refusing to leave from where it nestled into the space between his neck and shoulder. You heaved a sigh of comfort as you settled back down. There were _definitely_ butterflies in your stomach now, but you tried to ignore them. Mallek’s chin rested atop your head and his arms curved around your back with a gentle pressure, as if he wanted to make sure you stayed just like this. When you both stopped moving, you were able to feel his heartbeat under you, a little quicker than usual. His slow inhales made your whole body rise with his own, and when he exhaled you sank back down, feeling his cool breath on the top of your head. It sounded as though he might just be drifting off, too. You wondered if he thought you were asleep already. You most definitely were not-- you actually weren’t sure that you _would_ be able to fall asleep now. You were much too aware of Mallek’s body against your own, his strong hands against your back, the soft skin between his neck and his shoulder, his warm smell that clung to him and his hoodie and the blanket over the two of you–

Fuck. Those were not friendship thoughts. 

And it definitely did not help when one of his cool hands slipped under the rim of your hoodie to touch the small of your back. His fingers lazily traced up your spine until they found the space between your shoulder blades, and then back down, skimming outwards to touch along your side until they came to rest where your small love handles started to curve out above the waistband of the sweats he had given you. He didn’t seem to be thinking about what he was doing, just rubbing your back gently, aimlessly, as he dozed towards sleep. After a few minutes of this, his other arm came under your hoodie as well. He stopped rubbing and just wrapped both arms around you again, holding you tight as he nuzzled into the top of your head with a contented sigh. From where you were nestled into his neck, you heard a deep rumbling emerge, like he was… purring? It occurred to you that your body temperature was quite high compared to his own, and he must enjoy your warmth the same way his snake lusus enjoys his heating pad. You were certain that he was purring now. He sounded like a cat, but many times bigger, sending gentle vibrations through your body. It crossed your mind that this was probably the cutest fucking thing in the world. Shit. That was another decidedly non-friendship thought.

You wondered if he would have been too shy to hold you like this if he knew you were awake, based on how flustered he got when he slipped up and said you were cute on that first night you met. You think that’s probably the case, but you’re glad you’re awake to see him like this. Mallek was probably one of the nicest trolls you’d met in your travels, but you could tell he was guarded with his feelings. It made sense, really– anything that could be perceived as weakness on this planet was a potential cause of death. The thought of him being afraid sent little pangs of hurt through you, and the thought of anything bad happening to him sent bigger ones. It wasn’t fair, you thought. Mallek was exhausted, he was trapped in a world where he could never fully embrace what he loved to do, and he would instead die a meaningless death in a meaningless war. You thought about how broken he looked when you admitted that you weren’t a robot, when he had been so full of hope that you might have held the solution to all his problems. You wanted to be that for him. Wouldn't it be nice to take him back to Earth with you, or to hide out on Alternia and never let him get taken off-world? You wanted to keep him company, to learn about hacking and help him overpower the heiress, to find other hackers who would work with him despite him being a cerulean. You hated how resigned he seemed to his fate, what little hope he seemed to have for his future.

You tried to focus on his purring so you wouldn’t start to cry. Right now, he was happy. And that was the best thing you could ask for. Before you fully realized what you were doing, you had pressed a gentle kiss to the side of his neck. 

The purring stuttered and stopped when Mallek realized that you had been awake the whole time. You felt his heartbeat speed up tenfold, his breath quicken, and his hands ball up into fists against your back. His whole body was suddenly tense beneath you.

Shit. Fuck. Was that the wrong thing to do? You thought he might reciprocate your flushed feelings for him but maybe he wanted to be moirails, maybe you just ruined it, maybe he was about to get up and kick you out of his hive fore–

Your thoughts were interrupted as his hands moved to your shoulders. You pushed yourself up to look at him, terrified of what would happen next. The expression on his face was not what you anticipated. Even in the faint glow of the TV, his wide eyes were the most captivating blue you had ever seen. His eyebrows were creased up towards the center in a look that managed to seem concerned, hopeful, and curious all at the same time. He had his lower lip in his teeth and looked just as nervous as you did, staring at his hand on your shoulder instead of at your face.

“I– I’m sorry, I–” you stammered.

“Did you; just;” he brought one hand over to touch where you’d kissed him, and looked back to you. “Was that a trick of my mind; or;”

“No, yeah, I kissed you, I’m sorry if–”

“Im flushed for you;” Mallek blurted out, interrupting you. His eyes looked back up to meet yours, overwhelmingly intense, brow furrowed. Holy _shit,_ that was not what you were expecting at all. 

“Mallek, I–” You stammered.

“I...I can talk to you, my head feels clear when im around you; it feels– it feels like i have some purpose besides everything else that ive known my whole life;” With every word his face gets more blue, until it reaches the tips of his ears. “You give me hope; make me forget about the fucking war; and i just– i want to be... with you;” he trails off. “Sorry; i sound like a fucking moron; i just thought… i needed to tell you before it = too late;”

“Mallek...” Your heart is racing like nothing you’ve ever felt, and your whole body feels like it’s full of butterflies now. “Mallek. I’m– I’m, flushed for you, too, you do things to me… I want to stay with you here, or find a way to take you back to my planet, or… anything, anything so you don’t have to leave...” You’re stuttering now, a ridiculous grin on your face. “I– I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you since we met, seriously, you’re on my mind all the fucking time.”

Mallek’s eyes are searching yours, like he can’t quite believe you’re telling the truth. You lean down and wrap your arms around him again, tight, trying to prove your feelings to him with touch. He buries his face in your neck and wraps his arms around you too. His breathing slows and he relaxes as you hold each other. Normally, you feel tiny compared to him– he’s not that much taller than you, it’s his strength and confidence that are overwhelming– but now, Mallek is the one who seems small, defenseless. You get the feeling that he doesn’t usually get close enough to people to open up like this. You wonder if someone hurt him in the past, or if the world here is just cruel enough to make it seem that way. Both thoughts make you feel queasy, and you hold him tighter, burying your face in his hair.

You pulled back and sat up after a minute of embracing him. He was smiling again, face still flushed, and one of his fingers traced his sign the hoodie you wore. “I like it when you wear my sign;” he purred, shy, and his hand moved up to touch your face. He paused momentarily. “do you really mean what you said;” his eyes met yours. “I dont want you doing anything because youre scared of what ill do to you if you dont return my feelings; i would never hurt you;” 

You laughed, grinning like an idiot. Your heart hammered hard against his chest. “I’m not scared of you. You’re about the most gentle troll I’ve met since coming here. And yes, I– I want to be with you, I want to be– um, fuck, I forget the word– mate– mate–”

Mallek’s eyes softened and that beautiful, crooked grin spread across his face. “Matesprits... yeah; me too;” and those strong hands of his were around your back again. He hesitated for a moment, unsure of himself, and then committed, pulling you down to kiss him. 

Mallek’s lips were the softest you had ever felt, and amazingly gentle. You melted a little bit at his touch, the confirmation of your mutual feelings, how _right_ it felt to be against him like this.

And, yeah, those butterflies were having a fucking field day. You felt like your whole body was aflutter the second his lips touched yours.

Your right hand cupped his face, your index and thumb on his cheekbone while the rest of your fingers curled around the back of his jaw, just beneath his ear. His purring started again at your touch, timid at first but growing louder as your kiss grew deeper. The movie had ended, so the only sounds were his rumbling vibrations and the faint buzz of his tech in the background. No words were necessary. You had your own language now, a language of gentle and firm touches, of faint sounds, of slight movements and languid, heavy breaths. 

When his cool tongue brushed your lips, there was no hesitation. You opened up to him completely and his tongue found its way into your mouth, intertwining with your own. His piercing brushed every surface it could, learning the inside of your mouth like it was the only thing he had ever wanted to do. Both of you were breathing heavier now as you pushed your tongue into his own mouth, making him gasp, running over his sharp teeth and savoring his taste, the feeling of his cool flesh. His hand had found the back of your head, near your neck, and his fingers were wrapped into your hair, pulling your face down hard, like he wanted the two of you to dissolve together and become one. 

When you gave Mallek a bite on his lower lip, it set something off in him. His purring got deeper, and then he _growled_ , so deep that it reverberated through your entire body and sent pangs of arousal straight to your groin. His nails dug into your skin and he flipped you over with ease, pressing his hips down on top of yours, pushing you into the couch. His lips left your own but he gave you no time to react– the hand on your head pulled on your hair, tilting your chin upwards as he bit down between your neck and your shoulder. When you let out a moan, he took it as permission to bite down harder, sucking against your flesh. His teeth were _so_ fucking sharp, and you felt his longest fang pierce your skin, making you cry out and wrap your legs around his back. When he pulled back up to look at you, his cerulean eyes were burning with a flame of need. The left side of his mouth had a small smear of crimson– your blood. He ran his fingers over the mark he had left, gently, his cool touch soothing the pain. 

"Shit; im sorry; i didnt mean to-"

"Don't apologize," you interrupt. "I liked it." Cheeks totally burning, you took a minute to soak up just how gorgeous he looked, sitting on top of you like this. “My color looks good on you,” you finally breathed, bringing up a hand to touch where your blood was smeared against his lips. He turned his head towards your touch and lowered his eyelids, kissing the tip of your finger. He still had that lopsided grin on his face, and it made your stomach do a little flip. 

After a still moment, with his eyes closed and lips still pressed to your finger, Mallek resumed eye contact and used his forked tongue to pull your finger into his mouth. His soft lips wrapped around it gently and _fuck,_ now you were imagining that gentle mouth other places, the things that forked tongue could do to you–

Letting out a whine, you rolled your hips up against his, finger leaving his mouth so your hand could curl behind his neck. His eyes raked down your body and he licked his lips. His claws dipped under your hoodie and pulled it up swiftly. You gasped as your skin was exposed to the cool air, not to mention his piercing gaze. His hand moved to rub from your chest down to your stomach, admiring every inch of your body. When one of his fingers ran across your bellybutton, he gave you a curious look. 

“It– it’s called a bellybutton, every human has one, a scar from when we’re born,” you explained. 

“how does it feel;” he pressed a claw into it, maintaining intense eye contact, and you wiggled under him, trying to hold back laughter.

“Weird, and ticklish, and not exactly sexy,” you laughed. His curiosity was cute, but right now you really did not want to be discussing belly buttons. “I think I have other alien features you might find more interesting.” 

Wow. Bold. 

Mallek flushed bright blue and stammered. _Fucking cute._ He’s clearly capable of confidence when it comes to making out and biting you, but the second you say something _remotely_ dirty, he turned into a mess. You could work with that. 

“Unless you’ll let me learn a little about yours first,” you grinned, taking advantage of his temporary vulnerability, leaning up and trailing your hands down his sides. You brought your face to his neck, taking in his scent before biting down. He gave a little mewl and his hands clutched at your back. His skin was thicker than yours and you knew you wouldn’t be able to break it like he did to you, but bruising, you could do. You sucked hard, drawing a moan from him before you moved your mouth over and _really_ dug your teeth in this time, lower jaw raking over the soft spot just between his collarbone and the slope of his trapezius. His nails drew lines across your skin and his sounds were high-pitched, needy. After leaving another mark on his neck, followed by gentle kisses, you pulled back. You looked over his face, his parted lips, his ocean-blue eyes. You leaned in to press a little kiss on the bottom of his jaw, and murmured against his neck, “will you let me?”

“Y–yeah; please; what do you want me to do;” His voice was husky and desperate.

“Stay right there.” You pressed another kiss to his lips, smiling against him, before you stood up off the couch. You pushed the footrests down and folded up the discarded blanket, putting it down on the floor as a makeshift kneepad. Mallek’s eyes never left you– he watched your every move with that incredible intensity, his hair disheveled, cheeks still bright blue. Hot _damn,_ he looked good like that. 

You beckoned him forward. When he was sitting on the edge of the couch, feet on the floor, you climbed onto his lap, knees beside his hips. His hands wrapped around you instinctively, and he rubbed his nose against your neck, purring happily. You ran your fingers through his hair and kissed his forehead. God, if he got any cuter you might not be able to handle it. Your left hand moved down to gently hold where his head and neck met, and your right came to the base of his left horn. You touched the skin next to it tentatively– troll horns were a total mystery to you. Did they have nerves at all? Were they erogenous zones, or did touching them hurt? Your question seemed to be answered when Mallek moved his head so your fingers touched his horn itself. You smiled and rubbed gently where it met his scalp, earning a tiny groan from him. He started kissing your neck, rough hands exploring your back. Your fingers traced upwards along the horn’s surface, slowly and gently. You found the bands of color to be really beautiful, not just on any troll but specifically on him, the warm colors standing out and enhancing his cobalt blue eyes. The horns’ surface was amazingly smooth, totally unlike those of the animals on Earth. 

Experimentally, you wrapped your hand around his horn and tightened your grip. Mallek’s nails dug into your skin, which you took as a good sign. As you moved your hand up and down the horn, rubbing gently, you noticed for the first time the movement in his crotch, currently pressed tight against your own. Yeah, he _definitely_ had something different than what you were accustomed to going on down there. Not that it was a bad thing. Really, it got you going even more– the thought of both of you learning each other’s bodies for the first time ever, discovering completely new things, was terribly exciting. You found yourself grinding your hips down against the wriggling. Whatever he had bulgewise was definitely pushing back into you, and Mallek let out a needy sound against your skin. You were being an awful tease and you knew it, but you really wanted your first time with him to last. 

You used your grip on his horn to pull it gently towards you, and he tilted his head in compliance. He was really wrapped around your finger right now, you thought. Who knew it would be so easy? You drew your tongue up his other horn, eliciting a surprised sound and more movement below your hips. You flicked your tongue around his horn piercing and gave one more solid grind down on him, and then pulled back on his horns so he was looking up at you. His expression was everything you wanted to see– shameless desire, eagerness, and, more than anything, complete adoration. It was a perfect reflection of everything you were feeling towards him. You pulled him into a deep kiss, letting your tongue explore his mouth, melting into his body. You still had a grasp on his horns, caressing their surface, and he was like putty beneath you, completely under your control. Your hips were rubbing a rhythm against him now, and you could feel slick fluid soaking through his sweats. His purring was louder than ever, rumbling through both of you, and he was moaning into your mouth, his saliva mixing with yours, his nails pulling more long, red trails across your skin. 

When you pulled away from the kiss and slipped off his lap, he let out a sound of disappointment and looked at you with big eyes, brows knit. You rubbed his hand reassuringly before sliding your fingers down his sides. You took a moment to feel his body-- his soft stomach (bellybutton-free), the gentle ridge of his hip bones, and, circling back, the length of his spine, curving enticingly until it disappeared beneath his waistband. Unable to resist, you took one of his nipples in your mouth, sucking gently on the piercing. He arched into your touch and whimpered, an encouraging hand against the back of your head. Your own hand came down to palm at his bulge outside his pants, marveling at the sheer amount of wetness you found there. The sounds coming from Mallek only grew more desperate as you tugged gently on the piercing with your teeth before letting it go. You finally dropped to your knees, and your hands traveled down his hips to dip under the waistband of his pants. “Can I take these off?”

“P– _Please_ yes _;_ fuck;” Mallek answered with a vigorous nod, lifting his hips and helping you slip the sweats off. His blush had traveled down his neck, and his hands were shaking with excitement. You pulled his sweatpants all the way off along with his underwear, casting them aside. Your hand slipped easily between his knees and pulled them apart, running your hands over his thighs and settling comfortably between them. 

_“Fuck,”_ you breathed, looking at your new matesprit’s anatomy. You met his eyes, licking your lips. “Mallek. I can’t _wait_ to feel you inside me.” 

Between his legs was a glistening appendage of a vivid cerulean hue, matching his eyes. It was long– maybe nearing a foot when straight, if you had to guess– and tapered from a thick base down to a slender, pointed tip. About three quarters up the shaft was a barbell piercing, matching the one on his tongue. The whole thing curled in on itself and writhed like it had a mind of its own, searching– probably for a hole to bury itself in, which you were quite excited to provide. 

Beneath this was a slit, dripping with the same blue-tinted, viscous fluid that coated his bulge. You guessed that trolls had universal sex organs, so to speak– that might help explain why same-gender relationships didn’t seem to face the same discrimination here as they did back home. 

You leaned in and pressed kisses to the soft inside of Mallek’s thighs– you could _feel_ how impatient he was, legs shaking, murmuring what sounded like whimpers interspersed with incomprehensible words. You think you may have heard your name. 

You made sure to have full eye contact with him when you drew your tongue slowly up the slit beneath his bulge for the first time, savoring the expression on his face, the low, husky moan from his mouth. The taste of his fluid was slightly salty-sweet and _absolutely_ addictive, only adding to your arousal. As you suspected, the lips of the slit part easily under your tongue, and you find what you were looking for. You dip your tongue into his passage and his moans get higher in pitch. You see his hands clutching at the couch and you move one of yours to intertwine your fingers with his. He squeezes your hand tightly, moaning your name, and your stomach fills with butterflies again. _Fuck_ , this must be what heaven feels like. Your other hand comes up to wrap around the base of his bulge, which eagerly winds around your own wrist, coating you in his slippery arousal. You gently slide your hand up and down, gauging his reaction. _Overwhelmingly positive_ , you think, as his thighs tighten around you, soft flesh pressing into the sides of your head, muffling his groans but amplifying the rumbling purrs spilling from him. 

You could spend hours like that, caressing his bulge and burying your tongue as deep as it will go inside him, practically drinking as much of his fluid as you can, his hand squeezing yours in reaction to your movement. Every new thing you tried seemed to drive him crazier than the last. Teasing circles around his entrance, broad licking up his slit, gentle bites on his lips, just tongue-fucking him as deep as you could– there was _nothing_ that didn’t get a reaction from him. But you weren’t gonna let him cum just yet. 

Finally you lifted your head from his slit, making a show of licking off the fluid around your lips. Mallek was biting down on his lower lip _hard,_ hard enough to draw blood, a single cerulean trickle down his chin. You made a mental note to taste that later. You lifted yourself just enough to take the tip of his bulge in your mouth and a long whine escaped him, accompanied by a _gorgeous_ facial expression. Unbridled desire, that’s what that was. You figured you had teased him long enough, and took his bulge deeper into your mouth. The way it explored your mouth was startlingly similar to the way his tongue had when you kissed him. You circled the bottom ball of the piercing with your tongue, drawing the most incredible, wanton moans from him. 

While you slowly took more of his bulge into your mouth, you rubbed two fingers against his slick entrance. His free hand grabbed your wrist and pulled you closer as he rolled his hips towards you. Smiling around his bulge at his eagerness, you pushed your fingers inside. His walls were cool around your hand, just like the inside of his mouth. He was deliciously slick and his muscles tightened down on your fingers, like his body was trying to pull you in deeper. Your fingers curled up, towards his stomach, and he moaned low and deep, bucking his hips again. 

Your lips were almost to the base of his bulge when it found your throat and pushed its way inside. You almost gagged, startled, but were able to accomodate, just barely, as the tip slid deeper and deeper. A third finger slipped inside of him as you took his bulge all the way to the root, and your tongue rubbed circles around the base, water in your eyes from the pulsing appendage deep in your throat. It was releasing enough fluid now that you had to keep swallowing just to prevent it from spilling out of your mouth. A few drops escaped despite your efforts, trailing down the crease of his thighs and staining them with that beautiful blue. His gasps became ragged above you and his thighs gripped you _tight,_ almost tight enough to hurt, and you curled your fingers up again, rubbing circles against his inner walls in time with the gentle bobbing of your head. You could tell he was right at his edge but he pulled back before he could reach his climax, his entire body shaking. You pulled your fingers out of him and he grabbed around your waist, lifting you onto the couch with strong arms before you had a chance to respond. 

“Sorry; i dont want this to be over yet;” he murmured as he laid you down, climbing on top of you. He wasted no time taking your mouth again, open and passionate, kissing you so hard that he pressed the back of your head down into the couch. There was no measure of restraint now, just his tongue lapping at the inside of your mouth like he was starving for you, his hands pushing you into the cushions as he explored your body, needy whines in the back of his throat with every breath. His hips were grinding into yours and you felt his bulge pressing at your entrance even though the clothes, so desperate for you.

He pulled away from your lips and trailed kisses down to your neck before he spoke again, voice low and growling near your ear. “You said you wanted me inside you; and that = something i want to make happen;” 

Unable to find words, you whimpered as you wiggled out of your pants, kicking them aside. You were practically dripping wet, and breathing almost as hard as Mallek. His hands came to rest on your shoulders and moved across your body gently, slowly, tracing every curve. When he reached your hips he had to shift his body back, moving his knees between your legs, and his hands traced down until they brushed your inner thighs, gently parting them. His eyes took in every inch of your body like you were the most beautiful artwork he had ever seen. His first touch against your lips was reverent, gentle, and his eyes met yours for approval. He smiled when he saw your flushed cheeks, your needy eyes, and your nod for him to keep going. One finger dipped between your lips and rubbed up and down, feeling how slick you were for him, how badly you wanted him. It slipped further up to touch your clit, experimentally– yours was bigger than usual because of the hormone treatment you took back on earth, and perked up with your arousal. His touch made you moan and sent sparks through your body. The cool feeling of his skin on yours was amazing and new, and just the way he was _looking_ at you with those piercing blue eyes made you want to moan his name. He brought his finger up to his mouth to taste you and scootched his hips closer, bulge writhing in anticipation. 

“Are you ready;” he asked. He looked as needy as you felt, chest heaving with his breath, absolutely uncaring about the blue fluid dripping onto the couch below him. 

“ _Yes_ , Mallek, _please,”_ you moaned, moving your hips closer to him. Mallek leaned over you so that your chests were flush, pressing a kiss to your lips. There was lust and desire there, but also love, overwhelming love, like you were his entire world. And in this moment, he was yours. You felt his cool bulge slide against your inner thigh and brush your clit before finding your opening and _pushing_ inside, eager, making you moan against his lips.

“ _Fuck;_ youre so hot inside; you feel amazing;” Mallek purred, his arms tight around you. He pressed your bodies together as hard as he could, like he wanted every part of himself to sink into you until there was no space between you at all. “Tell me if it gets to be too much; i dont want to hurt you;”

“No, please,” you managed to whine, your hands clutching at his back, clawing at his skin. “I can handle it, don’t hold back, _please, Mallek,”_ and as soon as the words left your mouth he was growling _deep,_ full of passion, as he let the rest of his bulge slide inside you, stretching you to your limits. His hands came to cradle the back of your head and neck as he pushed his hips into you, completely closing the gap between your bodies. His face pressed into your neck and his hands rubbed slow circles into your skin. He stayed still for a moment, breathing in your scent, treasuring your whimpering breaths as you adjusted to the feeling of absolute fullness. And then he pulled back slowly, rolling his hips as smoothly as the waves of the ocean, and sinking back into you as if your body held a gravity he was helpless to resist. Your legs wrapped around his hips, pulling him deeper, and your face found its place in the crook of his neck, kissing him and whimpering his name. He repeated the motion and established a smooth rhythm, helplessly moaning against your skin, clutching you tight to his body the entire time. Your head rolled back and you cried out when he hit that perfect spot inside of you, and a growl rumbled out from his throat, mixing with his continuous purring as his teeth found the skin of your neck. He bit gently at first and then _hard_ as he rocked his hips to hit that spot inside you again, sucking against you, red blooming from where his mouth met your skin. Stars swam in your vision and Mallek started to speed up, merciless, one hand moving to the small of you back with a firm pressure while the other continued to cradle your head against his body. His nose nuzzled in behind your ear and all you could hear were his moans, his whimpers, mixing with your own as his heart hammered against your chest. 

And then you were both cumming, releasing entirely to one another, waves of ecstasy rippling through your bodies. Mallek’s whines were fast, loud, and helpless, hand buried in your hair, crying your name over and over. Your legs clamped down against his back, and his hips pressed into you as hard as they could, sealing your bodies together. You could feel every inch of his bulge writhing inside you as it pumped out his genetic material, filling you up more than you thought was possible, pressing against every nerve to the point where it was almost painful. Your arms gripped his back tightly, hugging him against you, treasuring the way your hearts beat in time with each other as your orgasm slowly faded. The afterglow felt heavenly, your mind swimming with euphoria as you pressed kisses against your matesprit’s neck, murmuring his name over and over. His body was heavy and relaxed on top of you, still purring, fingers rubbing gently across the back of your head and neck. His breaths cooled your hot skin, exhales tickling the spot just beneath your ear, and when he finally pulled his head back to look at your face, his expression was the happiest you had ever seen it. None of the weariness that often seemed to linger behind his grins was there, not this time. There was just pure love, soft-lidded eyes and blue-stained cheeks. You reached your head up and kissed his lips again, tender and slow, wanting to stay like this forever. When he pulled away from your lips you kept your eyes closed and he pressed his forehead against your own, breathing heavy in time with you, peaceful smile still on his face. Your bodies had reached a thermal equilibrium, his skin warming to your touch while yours cooled to his. 

Finally, you broke the silence, opening your eyes to meet his own with an embarrassed chuckle. “I think we’re going to need a bucket.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please, let me know if you find any typos (punctuation and most capitalization is left out of Mallek's dialogue intentionally, to stay in keeping with his quirk). I did my best to edit this, but, as I said, it's been a very long time since I wrote anything so I may have missed some stuff. Thank you for reading!


End file.
